The present invention is directed to the field of furniture. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a compact desk and chair ensemble.
Conventional office furniture including desks with storage cabinets, shelves, etc., along with office chairs, tend to be bulky taking up too much room to be accommodated in a dorm room or average apartment. It is among the objects of the present invention to provide a suitable compact desk and chair ensemble that can more readily be received in a compact space while providing versatile and adequate storage space.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.